


Lights, Camera, (Get Some) Action!

by BisexualTentacleWitch



Series: Amateur Hour [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Everyone's Bi and Poly, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern Remnant AU, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Ren Continues To Get Incredible Value For Money Out Of That Suit, Scissoring, Scratching, Sex Tapes, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Weiss, Voyeurism, Waltzing, Workout sex, muffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualTentacleWitch/pseuds/BisexualTentacleWitch
Summary: After Yang, Ren, and Blake made a sex-tape, their other partners want in. Continuation of "Amateur Hour"





	1. One Hell Of A Workout

Sun grunted as he finished moving the rowing machine into place. Yang had suggested they use the guest room of their apartment to film in, and just move the bed out and the equipment in. This turned out to be easier said than done, however, as the pair had been moving equipment for the past hour. Sun dusted off his hands before placing them on his hips.

"Do we need anything else, or is this enough?" He asked. Yang surveyed the room. Her eyes went from the rowing machine next to the door, to the bench-press in the middle of the room, to the exercise bike on the far side and the miscellaneous yoga equipment next to it.

"Yeah, this should do us just fine," Yang said.

"Well, that's the plan," Sun panted. Yang raised a hand and the two highfived.

Weiss and Jaune arrived about twenty minutes later with the camera and lighting equipment. After another half an hour, the stage was set.

"So, you all know your lines?" Weiss asked from behind the tripod camera, a second DSLR in hand. The three soon-to-be actors nodded, each leaning against the body of the bench-press. "Okay. Rolling in three...two...one... _ACTION_ ," Weiss called out, imitating a clapboard with her arms.  

Yang stood up and turned to face her two co-stars on the bench.

"So Jaune, you'll be starting out on the rowing machine," she said, slipping into a more commanding tone. Jaune nodded. "Sun, you start with some weights. Start with two sets of twenty, let me know when you're done." Sun also gave a nod, before manoeuvring around so he was lying back on the weight bench. As Jaune slipped off the table to head over to the rowing machine, Weiss's job got complicated. 

With one hand, she shifted the angle of the tripod so that the rowing machine was the focus in frame, before stepping around out of the camera's view to move in for a close-up on Sun. She panned the camera along his body as taut muscles strained against his tank top under the weight. He shifted slightly and his top rode up, revealing his toned abs. As he continued to lift, he made a show of winking flirting at the camera and stealing glances off-screen to where Yang leaned against the wall. Weiss made sure to get a few shots of her as well, crossing her arms under her chest to push up her breasts as they filled out her crop top. 

Meanwhile, the tripod camera watched on as Jaune took his seat on the rowing machine and began his reps. While not as cut as Sun, his arms and back were still a sight to behold. He took up a steady pace, showing off the motion for the camera. He also made a show of glancing towards Yang. Once Jaune finished his reps, he was a mess; his tank top was practically drenched to a few inches below the neckline, and he felt like his arms were liable to drop off at any moment. He stood up and made his way back over to Yang at almost the same time Sun did.

"How...did you...?" Jaune asked as he caught his breath. He gestured to Sun's top, which looked as dry as when he started.

"Healthy diet and endurance training," Sun replied. A devilish smile cut across Yang's face.

"Would _you_  like to do some endurance training this session, Jaune?" Yang asked. He nodded.

"Sure. How do I start?" He asked. Yang reached behind her and grabbed a yoga mat, laying it out on the floor in one swift motion.

"Start with push-ups. I'll count off for you; start with 40, go slow," she answered. 

Jaune obeyed, kneeling down on the mat first before getting into a plank and slowly lowering himself down until he was nearly kissing Yang's sneakers. Yang stood in front of him, hands behind her back as she counted off his reps. As this was happening, Weiss carefully held her camera steady as she re-positioned the tripod camera to face them. Jaune started to speed up, his reps not going as far down as earlier. Yang raised her left leg up and over his shoulder before placing the heel of her sneaker squarely down on the upper centre of Jaune's back, pressings down slowly but firmly until his lips touched the toe of her shoe. He looked up and she gave him a stern look before he continued, keeping to her standards. 

When the set ended, he was even more of a mess than before. His shirt and hair were beyond drenched, and he could barely bring himself back to a kneeling position. Yang gave him an enthused look.

"You did great, Jaune!" She paused. "Your clothes are soaked, though. Sun, would you mind giving him a hand losing them?" She said.

"With pleasure," he replied, lowering himself to his knees. He pulled off Jaune's shoes and socks while Weiss's camera was focused on Jaune slowly peeling his top off. Once the camera lowered to Sun, he hooked two fingers inside the waistbands of Jaune's shorts and underpants before slowly pulling them down. Jaune's member bounced slightly as the clothing was removed. Yang raised an impressed eyebrow at his already half-hard package.

"Okay, what now?" Jaune asked. Yang grabbed an exercise mat from behind her and laid it out on the floor.

"Now, you get on your hands and knees," she said, putting back on the authoritative tone from earlier. Jaune obeyed, powering through his arms' protests. "Good. So, how this works is that Sun and I are going to fuck you; you can cum when we let you, and not a second sooner. Until then, _you endure_. Let us know if you're getting close, and we'll slow down for you. Are you okay with this?" She asked, tilting his chin up with one finger. Jaune nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes," he said.

"Good." Yang pulled down her exercise shorts and panties, kicking them off into a corner of the room before kneeling down in front of Jaune and threading a hand through his hair. "You know what to do here, don't you?" She asked coyly. Jaune nodded as she guided his mouth towards her entrance, and he set to work. He started by slowly licking all the way up her pussy until he reached her clit. He circled the bundle of nerves with his tongue, and Yang shoved his face further into her, the short blonde curls above her snatch brushing his nose. Yang smiled seductively at the camera as Jaune continued to eat her out like she was his last meal.

Meanwhile, Sun set about fulfilling his end of the deal. He grabbed a rubber and a bottle of lube from under the bench press before walking back around behind Jaune. He took off his shoes and socks before Weiss turned the camera's focus from Yang to him. He took his tank top off first, slowly lifting it up and over his head to show off his muscles. Once it was off, he balled it up and underarmed it to a corner of the room. His shorts were next; he teased the waistband down, slowly revealing more and more of his treasure trail before showing the trimmed expanse of short blonde hairs that it led to, and finally pulling them down all the way so that the camera could see his now-erect cock.

Weiss tended to lean more towards girls than boys, but as she saw Sun undress so comfortably she understood what the others saw in him; partly the physical aspect (okay, mostly that), but also the way he carried himself, like he was always comfortable in his body and let everyone know it. It was a trait bordering on smugness that on anyone else Weiss might have seen as a detriment, but somehow he pulled it off by...sharing it, for want of a better word. Like you could feel more confident in yourself by just being around him. As she thought this, he finished undressing and winked flirtatiously at the camera. She blushed slightly.

Sun popped open the cap on the lube bottle, and squeezed a sizeable dollop along his member. He stroked himself up and down a few times to ensure he was evenly coated before pressing the head of his cock to Jaune's asshole. Jaune's breath hitched as Sun rubbed it against his entrance, the partial stimulation making him hungry for more. His arms began to shake, and he caught himself from falling as one elbow buckled under the stress of holding himself up. Yang grabbed his hair and gently pulled up so she could see his face. 

"Having trouble staying up already?" She asked teasingly. Jaune gave a noncommittal sound which was cut off by a loud moan as Sun thrust his length into him. "You sure about that?"

"Please..." Jaune moaned as Sun continued thrusting in and out, picking up the pace.

"Fine," Yang relented, and lowered herself until she was sitting down. Her hand in Jaune's hair guided him down with her, before pulling his face back to her core to continue his work. 

As Jaune lapped away at her and Sun continued to pound into him from behind, Yang let out a soft moan.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sun asked, a sly smile growing across his face. Yang smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What- _ah_  can I say, he took pointers from Ren," she answered. Sun leaned forward as he continued to thrust, one hand going to Yang's waist while the other went behind her upper back to pull her into a kiss. They both moaned into each other as Sun picked up his pace and Jaune kept licking up Yang's juices. They broke the kiss briefly as Yang pulled her crop-top up and over her head before tossing it to join the rest of her clothes. They once again locked lips, and Sun let the hand around her back move up and along her right arm to where the prosthetic and the rest of her arm met. Sun gently ran his hand along the length of the arm until he reached her hand, and took it in his before carefully pulling it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

"And they say romance is dead," Yang quipped, smirking happily. Sun smiled.

"Well, I do my _best_ ," he said, punctuating his sentence with a particularly hard thrust into Jaune and eliciting a deep moan from him that set Yang's nerves alight as he was shoved against her.

" _Fuck_ , I'm close, I'm so close," Jaune whined. Sun slowed down, gently dragging his cock in and out of Jaune's slicked hole.

"Do you think he's earned it yet?" Yang asked Sun. He thought for a moment.

"Not quite, _but_..." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, and once he finished he pulled back and waited for her response.

"Sure, that works," she said before standing up. "Jaune, on your back." He obeyed, and lay face-up on the mat. Sun pulled Jaune's legs up to allow himself better access before pushing back into him, continuing with his slower pace from before. Jaune groaned, but was quickly muffled by Yang lowering herself onto his face. She rocked her hips against his tongue and he took the hint, running his tongue over her entrance. She gasped as he flicked over her clit, sinking deeper against his mouth. Realising his hands were now free, Jaune let them roam up and down her body. Her eyes drifted shut and she moaned appreciatively as he went from fondling her breasts to running his hands over her tight abs before finding her own hands and gently guiding them to his throat. _Holy fuck_ , she thought.

"You want me to choke you?" She asked. There was a muffled noise from underneath her as Jaune nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, tap out if you need air. You got that?" Jaune gave her a thumbs-up. She breathed out nervously, and lightly applied pressure against his throat with both hands; not enough to constrict his breathing, but enough for him to feel her pushing against him. He moaned appreciatively into her, and she decided to keep going. She tightened her grip slightly, and felt his pulse start to race. She knew just how easy it would be to go too far here. But at the same time she felt powerful, powerful like no amount of muscle had ever made her feel before. In that moment she was a fucking goddess and _damn_ if that didn't feel good. Her lips turned up in a sadistic smile.

"You like that?" She asked, re-positioning her hands so that only her prosthetic was wrapped around his throat. Jaune whimpered and nodded. "How about _this_?" She said, pinching his left nipple between two fingers and pulling up slightly. Jaune's back arched upwards, but again he moaned thankfully. 

Not wanting to miss out, Sun raked his nails down either side of Jaune's chest, leaving ten red lines welling up towards the skin. Jaune moaned again, louder this time. He redoubled his efforts sucking at Yang's dripping pussy, and with a final gasp she came. Jaune kept licking at her as her thighs squeezed the sides of his head and her back arched as far as it could go before she finally relaxed, breathing heavily and leaning over him. She took her weight off of his mouth, and he licked his lips suggestively.

"Was that,  _fuck_ , was that good for you?" He asked, out of breath. Yang smiled tiredly and nodded.

"Mm-hmm!" She hummed as she pulled herself off him and sat down next to him. "Okay Sun, go for it."

"Wait, wh-" Jaune was interrupted mid-sentence by Sun picking up his pace until he was practically slamming into him with every thrust. " _Fuck, right there!_ " he groaned, and Sun bit his lip. 

As Sun continued to fuck him, Jaune's moans increased in pitch and volume until he finally came, three thick white spurts landing around his mouth and chin. As he lay dazed in the afterglow, Sun pulled out and began to stroke himself.

"Mind if I...?" He trailed off, indicating to Jaune's face. He smiled.

"Be my guest," he said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Sun pulled off his rubber and continued stroking himself without missing a beat. He spent a few seconds beating his dick like it owed him money before cumming over Jaune's face.

"Oh,  _fuuuck_ ," he gasped as the last of his cum dribbled onto Jaune's chest. Weiss moved in to get a better shot of his face. A moment passed, and Yang began to clap slowly.

"Nice work, boys. I'll see you same time, next week for your workouts," she said. Weiss clicked a button on the camera and ended the recording.

"And that's a wrap," she said, walking over to the tripod to end that camera's recording as well. Yang moved over to the bench-press and reached under it, picking up three towels. she tossed one each to Sun and Jaune, keeping one for herself to dry off with. After a cursory wipe-over, she wrapped the towel around her waist.

"Right, I'm gonna hit the shower. Anyone care to join me?" She asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Weiss, Sun, and Jaune looked at each other before shrugging and following her out the door.

_Shit,_ Weiss thought as she began unbuttoning her shirt.  _That would've been a way better ending line_.


	2. Waltz in D-Major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ren put on their dancing shoes, before taking /off/ their dancing shoes. Along with everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I got a bit stuck during the main scene and then kind of snowballed into procrastination. Next scene I'm aiming to get done inside of a week, maybe a week and a half.

Blake straightened her tie and surveyed the make-shift set that Weiss had helped her put together. They'd cleared the furniture out of the living room in their apartment, and white sheets had been thrown down over anything they couldn't move to provide a single-colour background that contrasted with her and Ren's dark hair and suits. Weiss had set up a few tripods around the room to capture a variety of angles, and again held another DSLR of her own for free-camming. Blake looked to Ren for any sign that he was nervous about this. If he was, he was doing an excellent job of not showing it.

Weiss stepped forward and gave Blake a quick peck on the cheek before standing back behind the camera, and Blake blushed. Weiss began to speak.

"Just double-checking, you two are still going with the whole 'silent black-and-white film' aesthetic?" She asked. The pair nodded. "Cool. So, you'll have about thirty seconds from the music's start to work towards stripping. Spend about two minutes on that, then keep dancing until the song ends. I'll give you a signal at the intervals so you'll know to move on. Any questions?" Weiss waited for a moment, but neither Blake nor Ren raised their hand. "Great! Shall we get started, then?" She asked. Blake and Ren looked to each other and shared a look that said 'I'm ready if you are' before nodding and walking towards their starting positions on either side of the set. Blake fidgeted with her cuffs in nervous excitement as Weiss got into position and set the song up on her scroll.

Weiss looked to the pair of them as her thumb hovered over the play button. She counted down to them on her fingers before pressing down on the scroll and on her camera. The music started slow, violins first before the rest of the string section joined in, followed swiftly by the rest of the orchestra. Blake and Ren both straightened their backs before walking toward each other in time with the music. Blake tapped the beat subtly with one finger against the palm of her hand, the steadiness of the rhythm keeping her grounded. 

Blake and Ren met in the middle, and she offered out her right hand in the way she'd seen classy debutantes and their sharply-dressed suitors do in the old movies Weiss sometimes suggested on date night. Ren smiled softly and took her hand, gently placing her other one on his waist before finally moving his hand up to her right shoulder. They waited a second to sync up with the beat before they began to Waltz. Blake began to lead Ren, taking a step forward with her left foot on the first beat before stepping with her right foot and shifting her weight onto it on the second beat, and finally lifting her left foot up slightly to avoid tripping on the sheets and sliding it over to her right foot. Ren followed along, mirroring her movements and taking similar pains to exaggerate his steps both for the sake of the camera and to avoid tripping up. On the next beat, she stepped back with her right foot and Ren followed her. She then stepped back with her left foot before again shifting her weight and sliding over, this time to the left. 

She and Ren repeated the steps a few more times until Weiss started tapping her wrist to indicate that their thirty seconds of intro were done. The pair nodded to each other, and Blake raised the arm holding Ren's hand to twirl him around, before leaning forward and dipping him down. As she did this, she pressed her lips softly to his and let the hand on his waist move behind him to grab his ass. She gave a light squeeze, and Ren moaned softly into the kiss. She brought him back up and broke the kiss, the masquerade of the Waltz now abandoned in favour of swaying in time to the beat as they looked to each other hungrily and let their hands roam. 

Blake's hand moved from Ren's ass up his back, feeling the subtle musculature in his shoulders before moving back down again. Her other hand roamed his front, feeling up his abs (which, while not as absurdly defined as Sun's, were still quite nice) and firmly gripping onto his tie to pull him into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Meanwhile, Ren allowed himself to feel up Blake's soft ass and equally nice abs, his hands returning to her waist as she kissed him. He peeked through his eyelids to Weiss, who was starting to signal that they should start stripping. Ren broke the kiss, and Blake started to undo Ren's tie as he worked on unbuttoning his shirt. As he undid the last button, Blake slid his suit jacket, shirt, and tie off in one fluid motion, swiftly forgotten as they were thrown to a corner of the room out of sight of the cameras.

Blake gazed at Ren's exposed torso hungrily, moving her hands across his chest before snaking one around behind his head to pull him into a kiss. Ren fumbled around a little before finding the knot of her tie and beginning to work on undressing her, as Blake's hands went to his waist to do the same. By the time Weiss gave the signal to continue dancing, they were both fully nude. They reassumed their positions and went through the steps as before until the music ended. As it slowly faded out, Blake gave Ren one more kiss before pushing him onto his knees. Weiss's camera followed the movement, staying level with his head as Blake gracefully brought her right leg over his shoulder to press it into his back. Ren didn't resist the push, instead letting it guide him towards her glistening entrance. He nestled his face in its warmth and began to slowly lap at her folds, occasionally reaching his tongue up to tease her clit. Blake's breath hitched as he did so, and a soft whine escaped her throat as he circled his tongue around the sensitive nub.

This went on until Blake felt as though she were about to burst, the tension in her core wound tight like a spring. She gently pushed Ren backwards until he was lying flat on his back, and began to kneel down so that her pussy was directly over his mouth. Weiss moved out to have both of them fully in frame as Blake lowered herself onto him and moaned as he continued to lick and suck at her, burying his nose in the short black hairs above her entrance as he ate her out with renewed vigour. She gently stroked his hair before threading one hand through it as a handhold and leaning back, letting out a sigh of pleasure as Ren focused on her clit. The hand that wasn't in Ren's hair reached behind her until it found his erect member. She took hold of it and slowly began stroking up and down, circling her palm around the head to slick it with the precum slowly oozing out of its tip. Ren bucked his hips up at the stimulation, and moaned appreciatively into her pussy. 

Blake lifted herself up slightly and turned around so that she was facing his erection, before lowering herself again and leaning forward so that her face was only a few centimetres from his length. With one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, Blake swirled her tongue around the head and Ren oneself more gave a pleased groan into her as he continued to eat her out. Encouraged, Blake continued to lick and suck at his cock. She began to mix things up, gently playing with his balls and licking down his frenulum. Ren's breathing hitched and he bucked his hips involuntarily, which Blake took as a sign to keep going. Ren got even by slipping two fingers into Blake's dripping entrance as he kept sucking on her clit, making a 'come hither' motion that left Blake's knees weak. She let out a low moan around his length, and Ren knew he was on the right track.

They both kept going, each revelling in the other's whines and groans as they increased in pitch and volume. Blake felt the warm tightness coiling inside her as Ren continued his practiced ministrations, until she let out a final yell of pleasure and came. Her walls tensed around Ren's fingers even as he kept motioning inside her, drawing out her orgasm. Her knees gave out, and Ren used his spare hand to support her weight and stop her from crushing his face. Throughout this, Blake continued to stroke Ren's member and before long it was his turn to cum. He bucked his hips with a pleading moan before shooting his release onto Blake's face. The pair disentangled themselves and stood up, holding hands before turning to the camera, raising their held hands up, and taking a bow. Weiss pressed the button on her camera before putting it down.

"Well, that's a wrap. Nice work, you two," Weiss said hurriedly. She picked up two towels and threw one each to Blake and Ren before she went around stopping the recording on the other cameras. Blake saw her cheeks flush red when she thought she wasn't looking, and smiled slyly as she wiped off her face. 

"Hey, Weiss?" Blake said, and Weiss turned quickly to face her. "Good work with the camera, I'm sure it'll look amazing." The blush Weiss was trying to conceal earlier came back at full strength, a problem which Weiss attempted to solve by burying her face in the nape of Blake's neck as she stood on tip-toe to bring the taller girl into a grateful hug. As she did so, Blake felt the warmth emanating from between her girlfriend's legs and subtly pushed one knee in between them. Weiss slightly bucked her hips once to grind against her thigh, and her eyes widened as she realised what had happened. She pulled back from the hug to face Blake.

"You're...you...oh, that was _mean!_ " she said, indignant in the way she always was when she got flustered. Blake's Cheshire grin widened, and Ren watched on as Blake slipped a hand down the front of Weiss's skirt that Weiss couldn't help but grind against as she gave Blake a desperate look.

"Before I run the risk of overstaying my welcome, do you two want me to stay, or should I go and clean up while you...take care of business out here?" Ren asked. Weiss and Blake looked to each other for a moment before both nodding.

"You can stay," Weiss said. "Do you know what to do here, or do you need a little help?" She asked.

"I read that Mira Bellwether thing you recommended, so I _think_  I know what I'm doing. If I'm wrong, however, please let me know and we can fix that," Ren answered as he closed the gap between the pair and kneeled down. Weiss gasped as Ren licked at her soft member through her panties. Blake undid the zip of her skirt, briefly interrupting Ren to pull it down before joining him on the floor to help with his task. As the two began to lick and suck at Weiss, a more lucid part of her couldn't help but notice a potentially dangerous pattern emerging with these filming sessions, but that lucidity was drowned out by the fact that Ren was now sucking on the head of her member as Blake kissed the inside of her thighs. She slowly led the pair back toward the dining room table before pulling out a chair and practically melting into it. She felt their dexterous fingers running across her thighs, their warm mouths across her hen, and let a desperate moan tear from her throat. _This_ , she thought, _was going to be_   _FUN_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I can say this without spoilers: special thanks to Val for very kindly answering my questions vis-a-vis describing Weiss here. Additionally, for those wondering about the 'Mira Bellwether thing' Ren references, Mira Bellwether published a zine in 2010 called 'Fucking Trans Women' which is a very helpful resource that I highly recommend picking up if you can.


	3. Bizarre Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun, Yang, and Blake plan a threesome and find themselves saying the words that Weiss can't say; those words being 'hey, wanna bang?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start to wax philosophical, I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who's commented or kudos'd or bookmarked this fic. It really means the world to me, and if it weren't for you guys asking when I'm planning to update I'd probably forget and let it get buried under everything else - I'm so glad that this fic means as much to some of you guys as it does to me. Now, for the philosophy: there is a certain calm that comes with loving and being loved that makes it so easy to forget the hardships of this world, dear reader. It is a calm that I have written this fic with the intention of seeking out for both myself by proxy, and for the characters (who absolutely deserved better, Miles Luna can fight me). I hope I continue to succeed in this in future chapters, but here especially where both the physical and emotional dynamics become difficult to follow as a writer. Next chapter will be up in a month or so, when I'm done with this round of assessments. Until then, I hope you all enjoy.

 Yang stretched her arms over her head as she sat with Blake and Sun on her couch, her already revealing top riding up to expose her midriff as she did so. Weiss faltered marginally at the sight as she finished going over their plan for the day's scene. 

"So, um, to recap: Sun and Yang, you two start out, uh, 'playfully arguing over Blake'? And that leads into you two starting up, we get a few minutes into that before Blake walks in and says..." she trailed off, pointing to her girlfriend to indicate her cue.

"'Well well well, I never thought you two would get along _this_  well. Mind if I join?'" Blake raised a sultry eyebrow on her last line in what Weiss logically knew to be an attempt to comically overdo the admittedly cheesy dialogue. Less logically, she knew that something in Blake's delivery did s _omething_  right for her, and she almost imperceptibly squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to gain some semblance of friction. Whether she wasn't as stealthy as she though or Blake just knew her that well, she clearly noticed and raised another eyebrow before turning to confer in hushed whispers with her fellow actors. 

 

When they turned back, all three shared an excited and conspiratorial look. Yang broke the silence first.

"Speaking of joining us..." she started before trailing off coyly. Sun picked up where she left off.

"Weiss...do you want _in_  in here?" He asked. The three on the couch gave Weiss an expectant look, and once she realised the offer put before her she blushed profusely and began to speak, flustered.

"What, I mean, I, I may have thought about it, I mean. How dare, I, um, yes please very much so," she finally managed. After regaining some semblance of composure, she continued. "But we spent ages on that script just making sure no-one brought up anything personal, wouldn't my involvement screw that up?"

"Don't worry, we think we've got an answer to that," Blake answered.

"What about the camerawork, who-" she continued before being cut off by Yang.

"You can free-cam for the first part and we'll just use the tripod cams for the rest. Or you can do a P.O.V camera if you want. It'll be _fine_ ," she said. Nervously, Weiss spoke again.

"Okay then, I'm in. Where do you want me?"

 

***

 

Weiss stood behind the camera facing the couch. Sun and Yang were seated at opposite ends of it, making a show for the camera of sitting as far away from each other as possible. Both sat with their arms crossed over their chests, glaring daggers at the other. Yang quickly glanced to Weiss for a signal to start, and Weiss gave her a nod and a thumbs up.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Yang said, her tone sharp.

" _I'm_ unbelievable? You were the one who stole the dance with _my_  date!" Sun retorted.

" _After_  we agreed that the first one to ask her and have her agree would get to take her there," Yang retaliated. Sun scoffed.

"Oh, that _so_  didn't count."

"Did too!"

"No, saying you'll 'save her a dance' in a suggestive tone while waggling your eyebrows and then walking away hoping she gets it does not count as asking her out." There was a pause.

"Does too," Yang said, struggling to maintain a straight face. There was a beat of silence, and both Yang and Sun burst out laughing. "Gods, the look on your face!" Sun elbowed her playfully, and she returned the favour. Once their laughter died down, they sat again in awkward silence.

 

"So...how're we actually gonna do this?" Sun asked.

"Do what?" Yang replied.

"Y'know...the Blake thing. At minimum, one of us isn't going to get the girl and ride off into the sunset here." Yang thought for a moment before speaking hesitantly.

"Not...necessarily," she said. Sun raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell."

"I mean...there's always the possibility she might want...both of us?" Yang said, almost trying to convince herself. Sun considered her proposal for a moment.

"Ok. Suppose, for a moment, you're right. That'd kind of mean we'd be dating each other too. You'd be okay with that?" He asked. Yang thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I think I could work with that," she said.

"Thanks for the ringing endorsement," Sun said wryly.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Come here, you..." 

 

Yang scooted over to close the space between them and pressed her lips against Sun's. Since she'd told him about the original tape a few weeks ago and started this whole affair, she and Sun had made a habit of intimacy; but every time she kissed him Yang felt the same as that first kiss on the kitchen bench, butterflies in her stomach and his warmth just like hers, that feeling of safety. Sun gently lifted Yang up and into his lap so that she was straddling him, and she wrapped her legs around behind his back. They continued to make out, only stopping twice briefly for each to pull the other's shirt off. Yang ground her ass against Sun's package, and he moaned into the kiss. They eventually came up for air, and after catching their breath Sun spoke.

"Yang, I think..I love you," he said, a completely serious look on his face. Yang's expression softened as she realised he wasn't just quoting his lines, and she tenderly pressed a kiss to Sun's lips.

"Love you too, dork," she said with a grin after pulling away.

"Nerd," Sun countered as he hooked his thumb under the waistbands of his pants and boxer briefs, pulling both down in one motion.

"Dweeb," Yang retorted playful as she stood up on the couch, sliding down her shorts and panties. She sat down on Sun's lap, grinding against his hardened member. Sun groaned, bucking his hips up to try and get some friction, but to no avail.

 

"Well well, _someone's_  eager," Yang teased. Sun gave her a desperate look and Yang relented, lowering herself onto his cock with a happy sigh. The pair stayed still for a moment, holding each other close before Sun slowly started rocking his hips up into Yang. She hummed happily, nuzzling into his shoulder and lazily pressing kisses against his neck as Sun continued to slowly make love to her. She ran her hands over his pecs, his abs, his back, trying so desperately to be closer to him. She let out a low whine as he pushed against a good spot, leaving a hickey on his collarbone in an attempt to muffle herself.

"Fuck, you're, _ah_ , so good, fuck, I love you," Sun moaned as Yang took the initiative and started to bounce on his cock.

"Love you too, babe," Yang stage-whispered in his ear as she rode him. Sun's hands wandered from Yang's back to her ass, partly to cop a particularly nice feel and partly to assist her motion and push himself deeper into her, an idea that the steady stream of curses and encouragements coming from Yang's mouth indicated she was very much on board with.

 

Weiss gave the pair the signal to hold their positions, and they reluctantly stayed still as she made sure the cameras were set to continue without her before vaulting over the couch and joining Blake in the next room for their entrance. As she closed the door, the pair continued with renewed enthusiasm.

"You ready, honey?" Blake asked softly. Weiss took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be to film something that could easily spell the end of my career."

"Not necessarily the end. I'm sure Coco would be willing to put in a good word for you with one of the studios she works with. They'd be lucky to have you, and your input." Weiss smiled.

"I'm flattered at your confidence in my potential ability to film people having sex for a living," Weiss started before being interrupted by a particularly load moan from both Yang and Sun in the other room. "That's your cue," she said, and Blake opened the door before stepping out into the room and striking her smuggest pose. 

 

"Well well well, I never thought you two would get along _this_  well," she smirked. Yang hardly slowed down, continuing to grind herself on Sun even as she replied cheerily.

"Hey, Blake, what's shakin'?" She asked, a cheeky grin spreading out across her face.

"Outside of your ass? Not much. I came over to address your apparent... _game_  with Sun over my affections, but you two seem to have the matter well in hand."

"Yeah, something like that," Sun chimed in, craning his neck around to face Blake.

"Well," Blake continued, "I suppose that'll make this a bit easier. I'd like you both to meet Weiss, my girlfriend." Weiss took her cue and walked into the room, taking her position next to Blake.

"Hi," Weiss said shyly, and gave a demure wave. This got Yang to finally stop riding Sun, and both their jaws dropped.

"...Hello," Yang said after a brief pause, meekly waving back. She and Sun acted shocked for a moment, before going into their scripted indignant yelling.

"WHAT?!" Yang screamed with mock indignity, barely suppressing a laugh.

"That's _cheating!_ " Sun exclaimed, his complaints overlapping with Yang's. The two continued on like this for a bit before Weiss spoke, and the pair took their cue to shut up.

 

"Mind if we join?" She asked. The two blondes looked to each other, before conferring in hushed tones as per the script. They eventually turned back to Weiss and collectively shrugged.

"Yeah, okay. How d'you want to do this?" Yang asked.

"Well, how about you two do scissors-paper-rock and whoever wins gets to pick their partner. Then we can either swap, or just go all-on-all," Weiss suggested. Hearing no objections (unsurprising, seeing as none were in the script), Yang and Sun complied. Yang's paper beat Sun's rock, and she pumped her fist excitedly.

"Woo! I pick Blake!" She said, sighing as she pulled herself off of Sun's cock. "Pick this back up later?" She suggested.

"Oh, definitely," Sun nodded enthusiastically. Yang took a seat back at the other end of the couch from Sun, and spread her legs invitingly for Blake. 

 

Blake made her way around the couch and sat on Yang's lap, taking her time unbuttoning her shirt before casting it aside.

"So," Yang started before pressing a kiss to Blake's chin, "you and Weiss, huh?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Blake asked between passionate kisses along the blonde's jaw.

"Don't suppose you - _mmph!_  - have room for a couple more in your relationship?" Blake paused her kisses and looked Yang in the eye.

"I mean, we're literally having sex right now. All four of us," she added, doing her best not to sound passive aggressive. Yang gave a sheepish look.

"Right, that's fair. Ask a stupid question, and all that."

 

As the two continued to make out, Weiss walked over to where Sun was sitting and pointed to his still-erect member.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked sweetly. Sun grinned.

"Oh, you. I like you. Come here," he said, and without standing up gently swept her into a bridal carry to pull her onto his lap. Weiss blushed as she felt his toned bare muscles against her, before snaking an arm around behind Sun's head and pulling him into a tender kiss. The last time they'd kissed had been in the shower after the personal trainer scene. It was still nice, but it was caught up in the moment - rough and passionate and impersonal, more about enhancing the rest of what he was doing than about the kiss itself. But this kiss was different. It was warm, and close, and soft. His chiseled jaw seemed uncharacteristically tender as Weiss ran the back of one hand along it, and his roughly calloused palms brushed against her skin like she was fine china that he was afraid of breaking as he gently pulled her in closer to him. He kissed her just like Blake did - every bit as tender as you wouldn't expect from them. After what seemed like an eternity, Weiss broke the kiss but kept her face close to Sun's as they both breathed heavily.

 

"You're a good kisser," Weiss whispered. "Yang's a lucky girl." Sun blushed shyly and looked away.

"You really think so?" Sun started. "I mean, I try my best but I worry that-" in an effort to stop him from spiralling, Weiss pressed her index finger to his lips and shushed him softly before whispering into his ear.

"Don't worry. I'll take the lead if you want me to, okay?" Sun gulped nervously, then nodded. "Good boy. Start by taking off my shirt." Sun obliged wordlessly, and all trace of worry was gone from his face as he slowly unbuttoned Weiss's top.

 

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake had gone from kissing to full-on making out. Blake had taken advantage of Yang's position on the bottom, and was slowly teasing her slick entrance with her right hand's index and middle fingers while her left hand busied itself kneading Yang's breasts, alternating between the two. Blake's nimble fingers knew just how to squeeze and pinch and touch to draw out the blonde's best moans; she smiled against Yang's lips as she rolled her left nipple between her fingers and she let out almost a whine into their kiss. Yang writhed and squirmed in pleasure under Blake's artful touch, but had little clue as to where to put her hands. She threw her head back, breaking the kiss in the process, and tried to regain her breath. Blake gave her a concerned look, worried that she may have pushed her too far, but her fears were alleviated when she spoke.

 

"Please...Blake... _fuck me_ ," she gasped. A devilish grin spread on Blake's face, and in practically the blink of an eye she'd stripped all of what was left of her clothing off and positioned herself so that she and Yang were both sitting in front of each other with their legs out, one leg each wrapped around the other's waists and the other snaking in between their partner's legs to wrap around and meet their other leg. Blake roughly took both of Yang's hands in hers and pulled her towards herself so that their dripping cunts were both flush with each other.

"Ready?" Blake questioned.

"Do you really have to ask?" Yang retorted, suddenly beginning to grind herself against Blake. Not about to let herself become the sub, Blake began scissoring Yang just as hard, a look of fiery determination in her eye only broken by the occasional desperate look she gave to her partner as her pussy brushed against her clit. 

 

While Blake and Yang continued to scissor with each other enthusiastically, Sun had finished disrobing Weiss and she was now sitting naked in his lap, laying back against the armrest of the couch facing perpendicular to him in order to show off the creamy expanse of her skin. Sun ran his hands over her slowly, finding all the places that made her squirm and moan before Weiss guided one hand down to her hen gently.

"Do you know what to do here?" She asked quietly.

"I think so. Was it in that zine thing you sent us?" Sun whispered back as he softly palmed her crotch, warming her up.

"Mm, yeah. Just...start with one finger, right...here." Weiss punctuated the sentence by using Sun's left forefinger to push one ball back up into her, and sighed happily at the sensation of having him inside of her. As he continued to slowly move his finger around to loosen her up, she walked him through the process. "Okay, so, that's the hard part over with. Now that you've...you've...gods, you're distracting," she trailed off with a slight chuckle before clearing her throat and continuing. "Right. Once it's pushed back into the inguinal canal, you can either stimulate the nerves by massaging it or by auto-penetration, letting it go in and out and effectively fuck itself."

"That's...a bit technical. Do you mean like this?" Sun asked as he began to slowly push his finger in and out of her. Weiss bit her lip to suppress a groan as he brushed against her walls, but finally let out a moan when he added a second finger and began massaging the ball as he pushed it in and out of her. He pulled Weiss into another passionate kiss as his free arm snaked around her and began to play with her nipples, and she let out a surprised but otherwise pleased noise against his lips.

 

While this was happening, Blake was nearly out of breath as Yang proved herself intent to give as good as she got. The blonde scratched a set of crimson lines down her back, and she groaned against her lips. She was increasingly aware of the growing tension in her core, growing more desperate with every touch and tease against her. She reached her peak with a shudder, every muscle in her body tensing and nearly crushing Yang in her hold before relaxing. Less inclined to be particularly active, Blake settled for the least-exhausting method of getting Yang off - grinding her thigh against the blonde's soaking-wet slit, watching her expressions give away just how desperate she was for friction. She decided to give her what she wanted - no, needed. As she trailed lazy kisses along her collar down to what remained of her right arm, she picked up the pace and pressure against her partner until she came with a gentle sigh, leaning into Blake's embrace. the two sat back and to catch their breath as they watched their other two partners. Sun rubbed his thumb against the precum-slicked delta of Weiss's hen as he fingered her, and she came with her toes curled and her arms around him, whispering praises about what a good job he was doing. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before slipping his fingers out of her, wincing slightly as everything moved itself back into place. As she lay in his lap, there was a brief moment of silence before Yang spoke up.

 

"So Sun, did you actually...?" About halfway through her sentence, she realised she didn't know how to phrase her question and so let it hang in the air unfinished. Sun caught her drift, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well,  _technically_ no," he answered, blushing. Yang looked to Blake and Weiss, before all of them started shuffling their positions around. By the time they'd settled down, Weiss was sitting next to Sun on the couch, arms draped around him and not-so-subtly feeling up his muscles; Meanwhile, Blake and Yang were on their knees in front of him, dragging their hands softly along the inside of his thighs. His cock twitched, and Sun whined desperately. Blake and Yang took pity on him, and began to sloppily go down on him. Yang licked around his shaft while Blake sucked on the tip, before they switched. Yang began to gently massage his balls, and he gasped softly. Loathe as he was to neglect Weiss, his hands were busy holding Yang and Blake's hair out of their faces as they kissed each other around his member. Sun was already on edge from his session with Yang earlier, and Weiss grinding her cute ass against him the entire time he was fingering her didn't help matters. Having Yang and Blake worship his cock like he was their last meal as Weiss felt him up was too much for him to handle. He tried to hold on, but he quickly came in thick white spurts over Yang and Blake. Blake sucked on his tip and swallowed his last few drops before the two continued to suck on his oversensitive member until he was a gasping, whining mess. 

 

When they were done, the four of them slumped back on the couch. Sun attempted to catch his breath, and Yang snickered. Blake tried to suppress a giggle but failed, until all four of them burst out laughing.

"Fuck, I love you guys," Sun managed between laboured breaths.

"We know," Yang and Blake replied almost simultaneously, nearly bursting into another round of laughter. Weiss smiled softly at the two of them before pressing a kiss into his collarbone.

"We should probably "get up and go shower," Weiss suggested.

"Probably," Sun conceded. All four of them stayed exactly where they were.

"Maybe...just a few more minutes," Blake suggested, as Yang leaned just a bit more into her.

"...Just a few," Weiss agreed, kissing Blake on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thing, while I still (hopefully) have your attention: I'd like to take a moment to plug 'Hot for Teacher', a side-fic I did for this AU with Neptune and Glynda which helps flesh out the world a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, exams got in the way a bit. The next chapter will also unfortunately take a while as my next thing to write isn't chapter two of this, but my piece for a fic-trade with Valkurion. Also, as a general house-keeping thing, pairings for this fic will be added on a chapter-to-chapter basis to avoid spoilers.


End file.
